


Green

by ShayneyL



Series: One of Those Days [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: What happens when Tom and Harry get off-shift after the events of "One Of Those Days."Originally posted 13 December 1999.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I really, truly meant ["One Of Those Days"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/840534) to be the first of a gen series. But I couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter. I reserve the right to claim this doesn't really happen in the "real" timeline....
> 
> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

  


       Harry looked good dyed green, Tom decided. And he should know, having stared at his friend all afternoon. The new lieutenant wasn't bright green, or dark green. Just a lovely, pale, translucent green, slightly deeper on his lips and the palms of his hands. That damned uniform covered far too much. The sight of Harry's slim green wrists vanishing into those long sleeves, the green nape of his neck barely peeking from the high neckline...Tom was dying to see more. 

       Tom was so lost in heated fantasies that he barely noticed that Harry wasn't coming with him. "Hey, where are you going?" They were finally off-duty, and Tom assumed they'd spend the evening together. 

       "To my quarters," Harry said. He strode briskly down the corridor, Tom dogging his heels. 

       "Why? Don't you want to have dinner, maybe go to the holodeck for a few drinks? You know, celebrate?" 

       "Not while I'm green. The Doc said any oil-based lotion should get this off, so I'm going to replicate some." 

       He was going to wash off the color? No! "Wait!" Tom called, following Harry into his quarters. 

       "Look, Tom, I'll meet you in the mess hall later, all right?" Harry turned to the replicator. Tom grabbed his arm, physically stopping him. "What?" Harry asked impatiently. 

       "Please," Tom said. He pressed close, brushing a kiss over those lush green lips. "Not yet. I like you like this." 

       Harry pulled away suspiciously. "Don't tell me this is turning you on!" 

       "You look like a green Orion slave boy." 

       Harry gaped in surprise, then burst out laughing. "Paris, was all this just a way to get me to go along with some secret slave boy fantasy of yours?" 

       "No," Tom protested. "I swear, I meant it as a perfectly straightforward, above-board, dirty, underhanded prank." He traced a fingertip along Harry's jawline. "But I never imagined how beautiful you'd look this way. All afternoon, I've been wondering if you're green...all over." 

       Harry blinked, then smiled slowly. He put his hands on his hips. "Why don't you see for yourself?" 

       Tom didn't need a second invitation. He leapt at Harry, tearing at his uniform. Tom went for the pants first, separating them from the jacket, then unsealing them down the sides and tossing them across the room. He pulled Harry's underwear down next. 

       "Oh, yes," Tom murmured, circling around to fully admire the view. Harry _was_ green all over. His viridian cock hung quiescent and innocent between slender, lighter green thighs. And that adorable butt, peeking from beneath Harry's shirt tails. Tom couldn't resist kneeling to kiss each pale green cheek. 

       "Tom!" Harry protested. "Let me get undressed first. I look ridiculous." 

       "No, you don't," Tom said, with utter sincerity. By all rights, Harry _should_ look ridiculous, still in his uniform jacket and shirt, pants gone, his underwear around his booted ankles. But he didn't. He looked sweet and sexy and utterly gorgeous. 

       Suddenly, though, Tom wanted to see the full expanse of Harry's creamy, viridescent skin. Getting to his feet again, he helped Harry pull off the rest of his clothes. 

       Oh, but the man was lovely. Those strong shoulders. The smooth, solid chest. The graceful wings of his collar bone, the sharp, elegant lines of his shoulder blades. The long, lean arms and legs, wiry but muscular. All the hue of rarest, most expensive jade. Tom was practically drooling as he followed Harry into the bedroom. 

       Harry noticed. He pulled off his boots, sitting on the edge of the bed, and looked up at Tom. "I had no idea you had Orion slave boy fantasies," he teased. 

       "I didn't. Until this afternoon." Tom fell to his knees, taking Harry's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. He ran his fingers through Harry's thick, dark hair, noticing with delight that even his scalp was green, beneath the hair. He kissed the delicate jade whorls of Harry's ears, and rubbed his moss-green nipples. 

       "You're wearing too many clothes," Harry complained. 

       "Quiet, slave," Tom replied. He was watching Harry's cock with fascination. It was deeper green than the rest of Harry, but as it lengthened and hardened, the color was paling. Tom couldn't resist any longer, and leaned down to engulf it in his mouth. 

       Harry groaned harshly. His cock grew rapidly as Tom licked and sucked it. Soon it was the palest, most delicate shade of green Tom had ever seen. It didn't last, though. As Tom continued his attentions, it started growing darker again. 

       "Tom," Harry gasped. "If I'm the slave, shouldn't our positions be reversed here?" 

       "No," Tom said between long, firm licks. "You're the slave, I get to do what I want. And I want to suck your pretty cock." 

       Harry whimpered, trembling. Tom swallowed him deeply several times, then held just the plump head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Harry shook and cried out, shooting strongly down Tom's throat. Tom kept up the suction until the last tremors subsided, then crawled up on the bed, where Harry had collapsed. 

       Tom leaned down and kissed each of Harry's eyelids, then his mouth. Dark eyes opened halfway, and Harry smiled lazily. "What next, oh Master?" he asked. 

       "Now you're going to take the color off. And I'm going to help." 

       Tom stripped off his clothes and replicated a large bottle of his favorite massage oil. He started at the top, rubbing it slowly into Harry's hair and scalp, then worked down his face, ears, neck. He lay Harry back on the bed to work on his chest and arms. Harry seemed to find the caresses soothing rather than arousing; his eyes drifted closed, and his penis was only half-hard. 

       "I'm going to leave your cock green," Tom said, when he got to it. 

       That woke Harry up. "What?" 

       "I like it," Tom said. "Come on, I'm the only one who'll see it." 

       "What makes you think that?" Harry replied. 

       "I better be the only one who'll see it," Tom growled with mock anger. He began tickling Harry's ribs. 

       Harry yelped, squirming and laughing. 

       "Am I the only one?" Tom demanded, ruthless. 

       "Yes!" Harry gasped. He rolled over on top of Tom. "Please, be nice!" he begged, dropping oil-scented kisses on Tom's face. 

       "Okay, okay, let me finish," Tom said, pushing him aside. "You'd look mighty silly half-green." He did Harry's legs and feet, then turned him on his stomach to do his back. 

       Harry was an exquisite, glistening green now, and Tom was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He rubbed the thick oil over Harry's plush buttocks, then between them. Harry sighed and pulled his knees up, raising his ass invitingly. Tom slid an oily finger inside, then another. Harry murmured encouragement, clutching at the pillows. Damn. Tom hoped his lover was ready, because he couldn't wait another moment. He carefully slicked oil on himself, and pushed in. 

       He didn't last long. He knew he wouldn't. He was too excited. The sight of his thick, pink cock sliding into that perfect green butt was almost too much to bear. It _was_ too much to bear. He did everything he could to resist his orgasm, but it was no use; he was shuddering in climax after only a few strokes. 

       When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the bed, entwined with Harry. "Let's finish this in the shower," Harry suggested, kissing Tom on the chin. 

       "Great idea," Tom said. They were both pretty greasy now. Harry would definitely need to change his sheets tonight. 

       The water was hot and soothing. Both the oil and the green dye washed off easily with soap, leaving them clean...and ready for action. Tom used a soapy hand to stroke Harry's straining erection, until the younger man moaned and clutched Tom tight, thrusting hard against Tom's belly. Tom thrust back, reveling in the heat and friction. He wrapped his arms around Harry, eyes squeezed shut. Harry grunted and bit Tom's shoulder, and they came together, semen spurting hot between them. 

       For a long moment, they clung together under the warm, pounding water, recovering. 

       Then Harry spoke. "Uh-oh." 

       Tom's eyes flew open, alarmed at the tone of Harry's voice. _Shit!_ The water was pouring over them was green. Bright, fluorescent, glow-in-the-dark green. "DAMN IT!!!!" 

       And he had only himself to blame. He'd completely forgotten. He hadn't been 100% sure Harry would use Tom's shower rather than his own at lunch break, so he'd set them both up. Now they were _both_ dyed green. 

       "It's not funny," Tom growled at Harry, who was laughing hysterically. 

       "Well, there's good news and bad news," Harry said, still chuckling. "The bad news is, all that was for nothing. We'll have to start all over again." 

       "And the good news?" 

       "We'll have to start all over again," Harry said, leaning in for a kiss. 

# # # # # #

       "Let's go," Harry coaxed. "We're already late." 

       "Can't we stay in tonight?" Tom whined. 

       "No," Harry replied firmly. 

       Tom stared morosely into the mirror. His hair was green. Bright, fluorescent green. While the dye washed off skin easily enough, with the right solvent, it wouldn't come out of hair. With Harry's deep black hair, it didn't show. Tom's blond hair, on the other hand... "This is all your fault," he accused. 

       " _My_ fault? Tom, _you're_ the one who rigged my shower, then forgot about it." 

       "I forgot about it because you looked so hot all my neurons fried. So it's your fault." 

       Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Tom. The Doc said he'd take care of it tomorrow." 

       "I can't believe he won't leave the holodeck for this!" Damned quack. 

       "It's hardly a medical emergency," said Harry. "And they're celebrating a special occasion, remember? My promotion?" 

       "Can't we celebrate tomorrow?" 

       "No," Harry said. "It's my first real promotion ever, and we're going to the holodeck to celebrate with our friends tonight." He pulled Tom away from the mirror, grinning. "Come on. And wear your green shirt. It matches your hair."


End file.
